


Not Flesh and Blood but the Heart

by OffCenter



Series: Complications [9]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffCenter/pseuds/OffCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef has to deal with the fall-out from his issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Flesh and Blood but the Heart

It's far too early for Mick to be back. Beth goes on full alert when she hears the door unlocking, ducking down behind the counter and pulling out the 9 mil hidden there before the door is open. But when she sneaks a look, gun leveled, it's Josef stumbling in, and she's never seen him look so...she wouldn't say trashed, but it's not far off. Then again she's never seen him look so startled, either; she'd have said that nothing and nobody startles Josef Kostan. But he obviously is as she stands back up to face him.  
  
She tucks the gun back in place under the counter as he comes into the kitchen, yanking open Mick's ice box and unsteadily pouring himself a glass of AB neg.  
  
If he was mortal she'd have thought he was drunk, but vampires don't really get drunk.  
  
"Josef?"  
  
He empties the glass in one go and opens another bag before answering. "Simone's... gone."  
  
Beth pales. "Gone?! What happened? Did she...did something happen?" He looks so lost and miserable that she's expecting to hear Simone is dead.  
  
"She's gone to Rome. I sent her. I... I sent her."  
  
Well, that's a poser. So is trying to figure out how to comfort someone centuries older when all she wants to do is hug him and try to fix things. But Josef doesn't stop talking.  
  
"She wanted me to turn her. She's been asking for a while and I've been noncommital – you know me. I couldn't tell her about Sarah, but I didn't want to risk that happening to Simone, too. And... I... I really didn't want to. She asked me yesterday if I was ever going to, and I said no, that I couldn't. But I told her if it was that important to her I'd send her away to someone who could. And that's what she wanted, so... I offered to send her to Rome and tonight...she left me."  
  
Beth's heart is breaking a little for him. She can't help it – she moves closer and hugs him, gently.  
  
Josef is stiff, unresponsive. Beth goes bright red, convinced this was a bad idea. She starts to pull away when she's abruptly engulfed in his arms. She briefly wonders if it's really a good idea to be encouraging Josef's face to be against her neck, but he's hurting, and she cares too much about him to pull away when he's asking for comfort. She hugs him back with all her might, making soothing noises.  
  
They stand like that for several minutes before Josef pulls away, not meeting her eyes.  
  
She reaches out and strokes his arm. "Hey. It's okay. This is what friends are for. I'm glad I could be here for you."  
  
Josef looks at her then, his face unreadable. "We're friends?"  
  
Beth is surprised at the question, and takes time to answer it thoughtfully. "I care about you. I trust you. I want you to be happy even when your choices are different than mine. You're the first person I'd go to for help after Mick. It doesn't mean I'm blind to what you are, but yes. You're my friend."  
  
"You come to me when you want me to kill somebody," he says flatly. He sounds bleak.  
  
"And when Mick needs protection – or an asskicking. And when I need ideas on how to make up for a forgotten anniversary or to pick out something special for him. And when I have information I think you'll want to know about. And when I need perspective on some of Mick's attitudes that piss me off or puzzle me. And sometimes when I'm near your office and realize I haven't seen you in a while and miss you." She leans in, narrowing her eyes threateningly. "And, if you'll recall, when I found those ties you like so much on sale. Moron. You're _family_ , Josef."  
  
She surprised him again, she can tell. And she's strongly tempted to make a note on the calendar, because really? Twice in one day?  
  
"Family. You think I'm family?"  
  
"YES, you're family. I love Mick. Mick loves me. You love Mick. Mick loves you. I don't know how you feel about me, but you're very important to me." She gives him an impish grin. "I could call you 'step-dad' if that would help get it through your thick head...." and then she's dancing away from his exasperated swat.  
  
"You, Beth Turner, are a _menace_."   
  
She grins. "From you, that's a compliment, right?"  
  
"Yes. No! You... how do you do that?"

Beth just grins. "I love you, too, you bloodsucking fiend."

**Author's Note:**

> Set in September 2009


End file.
